


learning curve

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: When Kasius finds out Sinara can't read, he is horrified. Sinara thinks there's things far more fun than learning to read.





	learning curve

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'roleplaying: teacher/student'

“Sinara, are you even paying attention?”

Sinara rolled her eyes at Kasius’ scandalised tone.“No. But to be fair, I wasn’t pretending to, either.”

“I can’t believe you,”he huffed.“This is important.”

She cocked her head to the side.“Is it, though?”

“You can’t read,”he said, tone indicating that ought to be the end of the argument.

“I can’t.” She lifted up her communicator.“There’s this really interesting thing called text-to-speech. You might have heard of it? Works the other way around, too.”

“But that’s not the same!” He threw his hands up, then gestured at the papers strewn all over his desk.“I’m making this as easy as possible, Sinara.”

She crossed her arms.“No, you’re not. As easy as possible would be not bugging me over learning something I will never need.”

“What if you’re in the middle of battle and can’t use voice commands?”Kasius asked, apparently finally realising that she would never agree with him that reading was a necessity just for the sake of reading.

She made a show of looking around the tranquil, rather too ornate room.“Are we expecting an attack here in exile?”

He clicked his tongue, leveling a glare at her.“We won’t be in exile forever.”

“Doubtful,”Sinara muttered under her breath.

Kasius either didn’t catch it or opted to ignore her, continuing his spiel.“So let’s say you can’t talk without giving your position away and you want to call for backup -”

“I press this,”Sinara interrupted, pointing out a button on the side of the communicator. The Empire didn’t teach their soldiers to read, so of course they were given other options.“Sends a distress signal and my location to the squadron.”

“Well what if -”

“Just admit you’re bored,”she snapped, and Kasius fell silent.

He pouted a little but she could tell she’d gotten to the crux of the matter. He sniffed haughtily.“I don’t see what it matters. There’s no harm in learning to read.”

“I’ll be bored to alleviate your boredom,”Sinara pointed out.

“It’s not boring,”Kasius assured her.“I always very much enjoyed time spent with my tutor. It was very nearly my favourite part of the day, to tell you the truth.”

Sinara made a vague noise of disbelief, then settled on,“Did you have a crush on that tutor? Because it sounds like you had a crush on that tutor.”

“Oh, no, no.” He shuddered.“No, he wasn’t very pleasant, I just delighted in learning. He used to hit me with a ruler if I got my answers wrong.”

“Oh?” Sinara leaned in closer, mirth sparkling in her eyes.“So if I don’t learn my letters, you’re going to spank me?”

“No, he’d hit me across the knuckles,”Kasius started, then stopped talking. By the way he was gaping at her, his brain had just sorted through what she’d actually said.

She looked at him innocently, the slightest hint of a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth.

He cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak, and had nothing to say.

“Can we try this again tomorrow?”Sinara asked, in the sweetest tone she could muster, barely managing not to laugh at him, still frozen as he was.“I still have to get Tye’s report on our newest Inhumans.”

* * *

She sauntered into his office the next day, setting a ruler down on his desk.“Here. That has appropriate give, I think.”

“It – what – I –” Kasius spluttered, looking from her to the ruler and back again.“I’m not going to  _ hit _ you, Sinara.”

She shrugged and sat down across from him.“That’s your call to make, of course. But I can be a very unruly student, sir.”

She added the last word very deliberately, and Kasius frowned, his furious blush very much undercutting the air of sternness.“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, sorry.” She tilted her head slightly, finger tapping her chin, feigning contemplation.“What would you like me to call you? Professor?”

She watched his throat work as he swallowed hard. He did enjoy going on about that doctorate of his. It seemed she had finally found a way to use that for her own interests. Or at the very least to amuse herself, as things stood.

“Professor it is,”she all but purred, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She’d purposefully worn it open, except for two small braid to keep it from falling into her face, aware it gave her a softer vibe.“So, reading lessons?”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, gaze flicking back to the ruler for a moment. He took it and pushed it off to the side before returning his attention to Sinara.“If you promise to actually pay attention this time.”

“I can only promise to try,”Sinara said.“Really, really hard.”

 

Kasius turned out to be a reasonably good teacher but Sinara had threatened him with a horrible student and she was a woman of her word. Besides, he was getting wonderfully agitated with her claiming not to recognise anything he was writing down.

She bit back a grin as he gave her another set of letters to try and read.“Right, that’s not a word. You’re fucking with me.”

Kasius buried his face in his hands.“That’s your name, Sinara.”

She took another look at the squiggles on the paper before blinking up at Kasius, who’d taken to pacing.“It is?”

“How can you not recognise your name? It’s on your insignia!” He stopped dead in his tracks at his own words.“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

She gave him a coy smile.“Now why would I ever do that, Professor?”

“Sinara,”he cautioned, but he gave himself away, voice dropped lower and eyes raking across her body.

She got up and stepped into his personal space, looking at him from under her lashes.“Was I bad, Professor? Are you going to bend me over your desk now?”

“And spank some manners into you?”Kasius gave back. He tried to make it sound as if he thought the notion ridiculous; it did not work in the slightest, not with his hands settling on her hips and pulling her closer.

“Well, there’s a lot of things you could do with me bend over your desk.” She kissed him, lightly grazing his lower lip with her teeth when his lips parted under hers readily, then pulling back far enough to meet his eyes.“But yes, spanking me would be one of the options.”

“Desk. Now.”

It was very nearly a growl; it went right to her core. She stepped out of his arms and over to the desk, looking at him expectantly.

“Lose the shirt,”he commanded.“Hands on the desk, eyes front.”

Sinara followed the order, excitement pooling inside her. She’d been worried he wouldn’t play along.

He picked up the ruler, placing it against her shoulder blade with a slight pressure; she shifted so she was closer to the desk and apparently he was satisfied with that, trailing the ruler down her spine. Then he brought it against her ass, more tap then spank, tutting disapprovingly.“You’ve misbehaved terribly, Sinara.”

“Yes, Professor,”she said, wriggling a little and earning another tap in return, a little harder this time.“I’m sorry, Professor.”

“You don’t sound sorry.” The hand not holding the ruler snaked between her body and the desk, undoing her pants.“Yet.”

She only just managed to bite back a whine as he slid her pants down to pool around her ankles. He cupped her ass, massaging her cheeks, and then brought the ruler against her skin with a sharp thwack.

She groaned, rocking into the impact rather than away from it, and he did it again, and again. She tried to find a rhythm in the varying intensity, in the spots he targeted, in him mixing it up between swats with the ruler, his bare hand, or stroking her more and more sensitive skin. She couldn’t find any sense in it, just relaxing into the sensation. She brought a hand to her breast but Kasius clicked his tongue in annoyance, grabbing her wrist to still her movement.“Hands on the desk. You’re horrible at following instructions, dear.”

Her apology turned into a whimper instead when the next smack came down across the back of her thighs.

She heard his breath hitch as he pressed two fingers between her legs, finding her panties soaked with arousal.

“I’m getting the impression you’re not learning your lesson, here,”he said, slowly stroking her.

Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps.“You definitely have my full attention now, Professor.”

“That’s something.” He pushed her panties aside, fingers sliding into her, thumb brushing across her clit.“But you’re being punished, and judging by just how wet you are you’re regarding this as more of a reward.” He was moving almost agonisingly slow.“Maybe I just won’t let you come. Maybe that’ll teach you not to be such an appalling student.”

This time she couldn’t bite back the whine, high and desperate, and utterly embarrassing if this were anyone else. But it was Kasius, and she trusted Kasius with everything, so she just squirmed against his touch.

He’d rid himself of his own pants at some point, apparently, because his hard cock was pressing against her now.

“Please,”she choked out.“Please just fuck me, Kasius.”

She yelped at the sharp sting of pain, somehow unprepared for it.

“That’s Professor to you,”he reprimanded, fingers stilling inside her.

“Professor,”she corrected, barely recognising her own voice, sultry and needy and frantic all at once.“Please fuck me, Professor.”

“Spell it,”he said.

Her head snapped up from where it was resting against the desk and she stared at him.“What?”

Another sharp tap to her rear, with his hand this time.“Eyes front, Sinara. You’re not making this any easier on yourself.”

She dropped her head against the cool wood again, her skin feeling feverish in comparison.

“Go on,”Kasius coaxed, fingers picking up speed again.“I’m not unreasonable, dear. Spell it and I’ll fuck you. I’ll even let you come.  _ Fuck me, Professor. _ It’s three words. Surely that’s not so hard?”

She bucked into his touch, trying to remember the right letters. They’d gone through the alphabet often enough that she thought she knew; she ended up faltering anyway, tears of frustration stinging at the corner of her eyes.“I can’t spell ‘professor’. I have no clue.”

He circled her clit with more pressure; she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.“Then take a guess, dear.”

She did, and suddenly his touch was gone altogether. The sound escaping her was more sob than anything else.

Kasius chuckled, his hands back on her ass, gentle this time.“You know what? Close enough.”

And then he was in her, fucking her hard and fast, one hand curling into her hair, the other around her waist, dragging her up so she was pressed against his chest. His hand stayed in her hair, the other yanking her bra aside so he could roughly tease her nipple. His mouth was at her neck, sucking a mark into her skin, and that was enough to send her over the edge.

When he came and released her she sank back against the desk, knees too weak to remain upright without him holding her up.

Kasius leaned over her, kissing her shoulder and whispering sweet nothings, hands caressing her sweat-coated skin.

Once she managed to catch her breath, she pushed him back just far enough to turn over and wind her arms around his neck.“You know, I’m pretty shit at maths, too.”


End file.
